


ONE CHANCE

by Ahlamahlu



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Angst, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahlamahlu/pseuds/Ahlamahlu
Summary: Kim Namjoon, a famous business tycoon with many secretsKim Seokjin, a carefree actor and model with no so tensionWhat will happen when two different people meet?Will they click or will they fight?
Relationships: Hobiami, NamJin, Yoonmin - Relationship, taekook - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	ONE CHANCE

Introduction 

Kim Namjoon aka Joonie

A well known businessman   
Single  
Makes people drool over his hotness.  
Age-24  
Owner of "KIM TECH"  
Best friends with Jung Hoseok(his secretary)  
Sibling Kim Taehyung  
Can only be soft only for Hoseok and Taehyung  
A cold man with so no emotions and can make you shiver under his stare and doesn't like to talk about his personal life to anyone.

Kim Taehyung aka Taetae

A Model   
Single  
A Playboy type persona  
Age-20  
Sibling of Kim Namjoon.   
A bubbly and friendly person with warm nature.  
Best friend with Hoseok.   
Works for Gucci.  
Knows Seokjin and is very close to him.  
Loves Namjoon and Hobi very much. 

Jung Hoseok aka Hobi

The secretary of Kim Namjoon  
In relationship with a girl named Ami. (A.R.M.Y)  
Age-22  
Works in "KIM TECH"  
Best friend of Kim Namjoon and Taehyung.  
Sunshine all the time but very serious during work.

Kim Seokjin aka Jin

An actor and model  
Proudly single but gets many proposals.  
Age-25  
A carefree attitude guy.  
Proud of his looks and career.  
Best friends with Yoonmin couple and Jungkook.  
Is very protective over Jimin and Jungkook and thinks them as his own children.  
A warm hearted person and takes care of everyone.  
Can be handful when things doesn't go his way.

Min Yoongi aka Suga

Manager of Kim Seokjin  
Complicated  
Age-24  
Intelligent man with great skills.   
In love with Park Jimin but didn't confess.  
Only one who can handle the company and Seokjin's bond.  
Acts like a father figure to Jungkook and brother to Seokjin.  
Is very lazy and loves to sleep when he gets time.  
Is extremely straightforward person.

Park Jimin aka Chim

Stylist and make up artist of Kim Seokjin  
Single but ready to mingle (only with Yoongi).  
Age-22   
Has charismatic looks and knows about it.  
Loves attention and is a sucker for it.  
Crushes hard on Min Yoongi.  
Very confident about his work.   
Sassy bitch but respectful to those who deserve it.   
Seokjin's eldest child.  
Is very protective about Jungkook.

Jeon Jungkook 

Photographer of Kim Seokjin.  
Single  
Scared of girls  
Age-19  
Is shy but loves his hyungs with his life.  
Seokjin's youngest child.  
Gets naughty when left with Jimin.  
Best photography skills.  
Believes that his hyungs are his only family.  
Loves to prank his hyungs.  
Can kill if someone hurt his hyung's

Seokjin works for Bighit company with Yoongi,Jimin and Jungkook.  
Namjoon and Hoseok works together in KIM TECH.   
Taehyung works for Gucci.  
New characters will be added in further chapters till then enjoy.


End file.
